


Droop

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas Tree, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Holidays, Season/Series 01, Snark, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's team brings home a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Droop," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Worst Christmas Tree Ever."

"Welcome back, John," Elizabeth said over the intercom as the Jumper slid into the Gateroom.

"Thanks! We've got a surprise for you!" John declared excitedly.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Rodney said sharply.

Elizabeth exchanged a wary glance with Peter, who shrugged. "That's good to hear?" she replied cautiously.

"Yes Ma'am!" Ford confirmed happily.

Peter cut the intercom, looking slightly more worried at the younger man's enthusiasm. "I suppose I'd better go see what they've got," Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes Ma'am," Peter replied.

Elizabeth reached the Jumper Bay at the same time as Carson's team, and they watched warily as the Jumper's ramp descended.

Rodney rushed out first and joined Carson with a frown on his face. Teyla followed more sedately, but she appeared confused. At last John and Ford arrived, carting a huge pine tree. It was quite scraggly, and had more trunk showing than branches, and appeared to have been blasted at the base, but Elizabeth immediately realized why the team had brought it back.

Setting it upright, Ford declared, "Isn't it the best tree ever?" Once vertical again, most of the branches tended to droop.

"More like the worst Christmas tree ever," Rodney snarked. "And we need to get a botanist in here right away to check it for deadly Pegasus spores and things."

"It is certainly unique," Elizabeth hedged. Behind her Carson choked down a laugh.

"It was the best one around Beta site," John admitted, his megawatt smile diming slightly. "But we thought we could put it up in the Gateroom! Give everyone a taste of home!"

"That is a very kind thought," Elizabeth said. "We'll have botany give it a quick double check and then I think your team should be in charge of decorating it." Tapping her earpiece, she paged Communications. "Peter, please send Katie's team to the Jumper Bay."

His confirmation was cut off by Rodney's protest. "I'm not decorating that pathetic, droopy, excuse for a tree! This is not a Charlie Brown movie!"

John and Ford glared at the scientist, while Teyla looked worried.

"Fine," Elizabeth snapped. "You don't have to decorate it. I will find some other detail for you to work on." She wasn't exactly fond of the tree herself, but the idea was a wonderful one, and it just might bring a little cheer to her Expedition during this trying time away from home. Even if it did droop.


End file.
